general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Llanview
General Hospital | genre = Soap opera | creator = Agnes Nixon | type = City | nicknames = | source = | locations = | people = The Cramers The Lords/Mannings | address = | color = #044935 | color text = #FFFFFF }}Llanview, Pennsylvania is the fictional setting of the soap opera One Life to Live. When One Life to Live ended in 2012, and even before then, many people from Llanview moved to or visited Port Charles. There have also been some other connections between the two cities. Characters *Steve Hardy - Steve visited Llanview from Port Charles to consult on a case at their hospital. (1969) *Marco Dane - Marco left Llanview and moved to Port Charles as a private investigator working for Tracy Quartermaine. (September 1992 to 1993) *Rae Cummings - Rae left Llanview and came to Port Charles in search of clues to finding her long-lost daughter. After finding her daughter Skye, Rae returned to Port Charles with her. (March to April 2000; April to May 2001; November to December 2001; May 2002) *Skye Chandler-Quartermaine - Skye left Llanview with her mother Rae to find her, then believed to be, birth father Alan Quartermaine, who lived in Port Charles. (April 2001 to 2008; March to summer 2010; August to September 2011) *Starr Manning - Starr came to Port Charles with her daughter Hope and boyfriend Cole when their flight was redirected. She decided to stay in town to get justice for Cole and Hope's deaths. (February 2012 to present) *Cole Thornhart - Cole came to Port Charles with his daughter Hope and girlfriend Starr when their flight was redirected. He died in a car accident, along with his daughter, minutes after arriving. (February 2012) *Hope Manning-Thornhart - Hope came to Port Charles with her mother Starr and father Cole when their flight was redirected. She died in a car accident, along with her father, minutes after arriving. (February 2012) *Blair Cramer - Blair left Llanview when she heard about her daughter Starr, granddaughter Hope, and Cole's car accident and came to Port Charles. (March 2012) *Todd Manning - Todd left Llanview, jumping bail for his twin brother's murder, when he heard his daughter Starr was hurt. He was taken back to Llanview by police Lt. John McBain, but is returning to Port Charles in May. (March 2012; May 2012 to present) *John McBain - John left Llanview to pick up Todd Manning, since he had jumped bail. He decided to stay in Port Charles to take down Sonny Corinthos (March 2012 to present) *Téa Delgado - Téa is coming to Port Charles from Llanview in May 2012. (May 2012 to present) Other connections *Former Port Charles resident Ian Thornhart's twin brother Patrick Thornhart (Cole Thornhart's father) used to live in Llanview. *Port Charles resident Sam McCall used to be a host on the show Everyday Heroes, which aired in Llanview. *In May 2012, Johnny Zacchara mentioned that he is reading a book about a mother and daughter in Pennsylvania who both have DID. Although not explicitly stated, it can be assumed that the book is about Viki Lord and Jessica Buchanan in Llanview. Category:Locations